Just Married
by Mantinas
Summary: Rolo goes to Lelouch and Shirley's wedding, wishing that he could trade places with her but realizes something. AU, Mao is alive!


Just Married

Mantineus-Based off of Marty Robins' "Just Married".

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

**Keeping it clear!!: **Mao and Rolo are just friends in here! Unless you want them to be more, they're just friends! Got it?! Good…Enjoy the story! ^_^

------ ------

"Do you really think that _he _would give up his commitment just for seeing you?" Mao jeered.

Rolo was in front of his closet deciding which tie would look better with his suit; a red silk one, or a blue one. He went with the red. Though he could not keep up his charade of not listening and his partner knew it.

"'_Damn his Geass powers' _eh?" Mao said. "I'll have you know that I'm trying to save you from embarrassment."

It was times like these that he wished The Order did not bring this psycho into their employ and then partner them up on missions. Though the why made him sad; they were both defects. One with a heart condition and the other without an off switch and a mental disorder.

"I'm still going." Rolo said defiantly.

"Are you sure he even wants to see you?"

Rolo's air of defiance left like the air out of a balloon. His shoulders slumped forward, his back arched, and his eyes glistened with water. He knew Lelouch would never up and leave her and also knew that Lelouch might not want to see his little brother. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"There, there, Rolo." Mao said. "Use Geass if things get bad."

They almost hated to admit it, but the two of them really were alike. And one of the reasons was they both did not want to admit that the other was the only friend they have ever had.

"And yes, I didn't have to tell you that." He added. "I just know that sometimes you freeze when we mention Lelouch."

Rolo walked towards the door, a new confidence setting in.

"And if C.C. is there, tell her I said hi!"

------ ------

Lelouch stood at the altar, smiling like he was the happiest man on earth, the morning sun shown down on him through windows, making him look like the perfect groom. Standing next to him was Suzaku, the scum that betrayed him far worse than Rolo did accepting the offer from The Order. But Rolo could not complain; Lelouch spotted him and smiled. It seems he was forgiven. And, as Rolo knew, C.C. was nowhere to be found. Probably gorging herself on pizza at the old headquarters; finding this ceremony boring or something.

Soon the music changed and _she _came down the aisle. In a sparkling white, satin dress, white lace covering her face. Shirley looked like a beautiful, blushing bride. Rolo knew no one saw his expression of bitter, seething surrender. But he turned and faced the groom. Lelouch's smile grew even more and their eyes locked. Rolo could not keep his expression and it turned into an approving smile. His feelings did not change; but his brother needed his approval. So he gave it to him.

The ceremony happened so quickly; though Rolo tuned in and out of everything, really tuning in as Lelouch said his vows then tuning out when Shirley started hers. Though out of respect, he heard the 'I do's', and watched with blurry eyes as rings were put on fingers.

A possible future is what kept Rolo preoccupied throughout the wedding. He turned down The Order's offer and he stayed with Lelouch. He might have had a chance then. A far better chance than Shirley for sure, if only he stayed and told him just how much he meant to him. He would have taken her place on the altar. He would be going on the honeymoon cruise. He would never have met Mao…

That though made him stop each time. Yes, he would have Lelouch. But he would not have any friends. No one but Mao seemed to like him or want anything to do with him, and this was even before he joined The Order.

He was on that train of thought when Lelouch and Nunnally waved him over. It was the family portrait. Although he was not really family; having been adopted and then cast off by his big brother. This meant a lot to him, and by the look on his sister's and brother's faces, he knew it was mutual.

"I forgive you, Rolo." Lelouch said once the picture was taken.

Those four words meant a lot to him.

But despite this happiness; Rolo's heart still broke when they drove away in the limo. Just Married was painted on the back window. He had lost the one he loved; permanently. If anyone could see his face now, they might see the tears he was fighting off, but their thoughts on the reason why would be wrong; though he was happy for his brother.

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"I wanted to see if C.C. was here and say 'I told you so'." Mao said. "But…It seems I was wrong."

Rolo remained silent.

"Come on, Rolo. Let's go. We need to cheer you up."

With that Rolo was dragged away and once more whisked away by The Order.

"Thank you, friend." Rolo whispered.

"Don't mention it." Mao said nicely.


End file.
